Collecting
Collecting is a method of obtaining useful items such as Consumables, Treasure Chest Keys, Pocket Pangs, Revert Transmutation Scrolls, and more. It's a source of income that you can utilize while you're away from the game if you leave it running. In order to collect, a character must reach level 151 then wield a Collector which can be purchased at the NPC "Manager Collins" near any of the 3 fields found in Flaris, Saint Morning, or Darkon. In order for the Collector to work, you will need to activate a Battery while holding it. Batteries power the collectors, but they deplete over time. Basic batteries can also be purchased at Collins, and you may receive upgraded and longer lasting versions of them from collecting over time. Collecting Pieces The items that you can get via collecting will mostly come in "Pieces." Certain numbers of each piece will combine to form items, which will be listed lower. Pieces are NOT trade-able. Some items ARE. Details will be found below the piece list. This list is in order from easiest to obtain, to most difficult to obtain. Meat Skewer Orange Juice Dragon Tooth Bronze Key Box Remantis Laccotte (small) Shining Oricalkum Piece A Junk Piece Scroll Of Rainbow Scroll Of Name Color Consumable Box Fun Weapon Box Piece Cloud Box Piece Pocket Pang Piece Silver Key Box Revert Transmutation Scroll Piece Old Weapon Box Piece Random Rune Box Piece Silver Battery PvP Grunt Pack Piece Bronze Weapon Box Piece Gold Key Box Gold Battery Silver Weapon Box Piece Volcano Card(10%) Piece Lightning Card(10%) Piece Ocean Card(10%) Piece Vacuum Card(10%) Piece Water Card S Piece Fire Card S Piece Electric Card S Piece Land Card S Piece Wind Card S Piece Gold Weapon Box Piece UAS Collecting Box Piece Item Info UAS Collecting Box- Contains a random amount of UAS between 1 and 15(Non-Tradable) Old Weapon Box - Contains 1 random Old Weapon (Tradable) Bronze Weapon Box - Contains 1 random Bronze Weapon (Tradable) Silver Weapon Box - Contains 1 random Silver Weapon (Tradable) Gold Weapon Box - Contains 1 random Gold Weapon (Tradable) S Cards- (Tradable) 10% Cards- (Tradable) Bronze Key Box - Contains 1 random Bronze Key (Tradable) Silver Key Box - Contains 1 random Silver Key (Tradable) Gold Key Box - Contains 1 random Gold Key (Tradable) PvP Grunt Pack - Contains 10 Rage Scrolls, 10 of each Legendary potions and 10 Speedy Gonzales Potions. (Tradable) Random Rune Box- Contains a random IP Rune(Non-Tradable) Pocket Pang - Allows you to spawn a pang- This pang will stay spawned for 5mins and will grant you all buffs and has a bank. (Tradable) Pocket Pang BoxEvent - Contains 3 Pocket Pangs(Non-Tradable) Cloud Box - Contains a random Cotton Candy or flying cloud (Bar the rainbow one) (Tradable) Fun Weapon Box- Contains a random fun weapon from a selection of 10 fun weapons and 10 key blades (Tradable) Consumable Box- Conatins a random consumable from a selection of 16 (Tradable, but contents are not)